leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS031
The Art of Articuno (Japanese: VS フリーザー VS ) is the 31st round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot On the second floor of Silph Co., sees on the verge of taking another blow from Koga. Red sends out Poli to intervene, but Koga is quick to send them both flying with his . Ordering off Blue to immobilize Red, Koga declares that Blue was killed by a to the heart and prepares to behead the boy with his Golbat. However, Blue surprises Koga by releasing his , who strikes Koga in the chest at the last moment. When Koga wonders how Blue survived the Razor Wind to the chest, Blue reveals that he was protected by the reflective properties of the pendant he wears. Recovering from shock, Koga summons and surrounds Blue in a , threatening the boy to back off or he will decapitate Red instead. Gloating, Koga proceeds to explain to Red that back on the Seafoam Islands, Articuno defended Red from the relentless attacks of Team Rocket, weakening its strength and allowing them to capture it. As Red looks on in guilt Koga continues to have Articuno attack the boys with its moves. Blue then notices Koga wielding the , prompting Koga to remind them of the Badges' ability to control Pokémon at will. Stating Articuno to be under the control of the three Badges of the elite agents, and the Badge held by their unseen leader, Koga gloats about the power they wield before freezing Red by his feet. At Red's urging, Blue attempts to escape, but Articuno traps him by blasting the wall with enough strength to shatter it, trapping Blue's feet in ice. Having Articuno unleash its full power, Koga has the Freeze Pokémon completely encase Red, Blue, and Blue's Pidgeot in ice, before turning to leave. Remarking on a sudden temperature spike, however, Koga is promptly stunned by an attack from behind, and as he turns back he finds to his horror that the boys have freed themselves. As Blue's Charizard blasts the room from the outside with its fire, the boys have and Pika launch a combined attack on Koga, knocking him out. Blue criticizes Koga for failing to think sufficiently ahead, while Red admonishes Blue for scorching the room. Failing to receive a visual from his , Blue consults Koga's defeated Golbat, who shows being held in the basement. Upon hearing a scream from on the third floor, the boys split up, but not before Blue hands Red the Soul Badge he got off Koga. Major events * and defeat Koga. * Blue obtains the and gives it to Red. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Koga * s (flashback) Pokémon * (Poli; 's) * (Pika; 's) * (Gyara; 's; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Koga's) * (Koga's) * (Koga's) * (Harry's; flashback) Trivia * The Japanese title of this round is the same as the one used in You Know...Articuno!. Errors * In the Chuang Yi version, is mistakenly called "Triple Attack". In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fi= |fr_eu= |de= |it=VS Articuno |ko= |pt_br=VS Articuno |es_eu= |vi= }} de:Kapitel 31 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS031 fr:Chapitre 31 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA031 ja:ポケットモンスターSPECIAL 第31話 zh:PS031